


Loved On Look

by chynnawrites



Category: Elvis Presley (Musician), Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, smutty angsty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Sebastian comes home from filming and he has some suspicions about Corinne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even if you don’t like Elvis, it’s important that you listen to this song before you read. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxnunLJ_fH4

“Rin! I’m home!” Sebastian shouted as he shut the door. I heard his footsteps on the stairs and sat up to see him standing in the doorway.

“Welcome home, sweetheart.” I smiled at him sleepily, my eyelids heavy. “I missed you.” I added as he laid down on the bed beside me.

“I missed you too, iubită. How was your time while I was gone?” He asked and ran his fingers over my arm.

“You know this never gets any easier for me when you have to go. Especially when I need you.” I felt my body start to wake up and I kissed his forehead.

“I know, draga mea.” He looked at me and smiled. I started kissing his face and down his neck, feeling his jaw clench. “Corinne?” He asked in low voice.

“What is it, baby?” I whispered as I kissed his neck, feeling his whole body tense before pulling away from me.

“I want you to completely honest with me, okay?” He sat up and looked at me, his eyes wide and filled with pain.

“When I am not honest?” I asked, cocking an eyebrow with a nervous smile.

“Have you ever been with anyone else when I’ve been gone?” Sebastian asked, the words coming out faster than I think he’d intended.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” I leaned back and looked at him with shock. “You really-you seriously think I would cheat on you?” I exclaimed, my voice growing louder as his eyes grew wide.

“Rin, I just want to know. I love you and I just want to know that I’m not competing with anyone when I’m not here.” He stood up and backed away from the bed as I clutched my chest. I felt like my heart was about to explode from the pain.

“Y-you’ve never had to compete for my love. Ever. You will never have to compete.” I heaved before catching my breath. “Why would you think I would ever do that to you?” I shouted as I stormed off, tears streaming down my face. I heard his footsteps behind me as I sat at the kitchen table, tears streaming down my face.

“I just needed to make sure. Sometimes I come home and you jump all over me. Sometimes you don’t. He finally found me in the kitchen with my head in my hands. Rage and pain bubbled inside me when I looked at him.

“Do you doubt that I love you? Or that I promised I’d be faithful?” I sobbed as I looked at him. He stood there and tried to speak but I cut him off. “You don’t trust me. That’s what it is.” My body shook as I cried. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off, standing up to get away from him. I dried my eyes before I looked at him, pinning him there with a death stare.

“Corinne, I..” He started before I held up at hand to stop him. 

“I have always trusted you. I have never once asked you out of the blue if you’re cheating on me. Never. I never doubted how much you love me or your self-control. But you have the balls to question mine?” I shouted, my voice cracking as I shook.

“I don’t doubt you love me and I do trust you. But I also know it has to be hard to be so lonely when I’m gone.” He looked at me and started walking closer. I held up a finger and he stopped.

“Don’t come near me. It’s your turn to answer the question. Have YOU ever been with anyone else when you’re away? Since you want honesty and to hurt me tonight.” I accused and crossed my arms, glaring at him.

“Corinne, I promise you I’ve never been with anyone else. I couldn’t. And I never meant to hurt you.” He assured me and took a few steps closer. I felt the tears start to flood my eyes again and I stood sobbing. I didn’t try to stop him when I felt his arms wrap around me.

“And I know you wouldn’t, so why in the hell would you ever think I would?” I cried and leaned against him, his hand running over my back.

“Rin, I love you. He whispered and kissed the top of my head. “And I am truly sorry if I hurt you.” He added as I looked up, his hands wiping the tears from my eyes. 

“You’re an asshole.” I muttered and rested my head back against his chest.

“I just apologized.” Sebastian said with a stern tone. His hands started running over my back again.

“I know. I still needed to say it.” I giggled and looked up at him. “Take me back upstairs and show me just how sorry you are.” I smirked and was immediately swept up into his arms. He carried me upstairs and grinned, kissing my neck. He shut the bedroom door with his foot and pinned me against the wall, his teeth all over my neck

“Oh God. I love it when you do that.” I panted, looking down to see my skin go pink from his bites.

“I love seeing it.” He crooned and turned us around, throwing me on the bed. I lifted my hips and threw my shorts across the room as he knelt down on the floor in front of me. “I love you so much.” He whispered, kissing and biting my inner thighs gently before spreading me open for him.

“I hate you sometimes. The way you tease me.” I groaned and looked down at him. He met my eyes and flattened his tongue against my folds, a mischievous glimmer in those pale, icy eyes. I let out a long moan as he started rubbing my clit and using that tongue for something other than talking. I reached a hand down to grab his hair and started rolling my hips against his face, a pleasured cry filling the room. 

“Such a wet pussy for me, printesă.” Sebastian cooed as he switched his fingers and his mouth, his mouth curling into a smirk as his lips locked around my throbbing clit.

“Seb!” I screamed and pulled his hair, my body shaking and back arching. “I need you in me. Now.” I growled and tugged his hair. He pulled away and stood up, stripping away his clothes and tossing them away. He crawled up the bed and kissed me before burying his cock inside me.

“I love you so much, Corinne.” He moaned and rolled his hips, pressing his full weight against me. I dug my nails into his back as an anchor before rolling us over. I wasn’t going to let him forget how much he hurt me just yet.

“I love you too, but you hurt me, Sebastian. You insulted me.” I growled and pressed my forehead against his as my lips hovered above his own. My hand wrapped in his hair as I rolled my hips, tugging his head back to meet his eyes. He let out a groan of pain and looked up at me. 

“I know, printesă. I’m an asshole.” Sebastian panted against my lips with a heavy moan. 

“That’s right. And if you ever do that to me again, I swear to God you will regret it.” I moaned and started bouncing on him, my ass shaking against his thighs. “I love you, Seb. I love you so much.” I whispered before kissing him, his body thrusting under me.

“God, I love you too.” He muttered and kept his head tilted back, keeping his eyes locked with mine. He rolled his hips under me and his hands rested on my hips. He knew he had no place to try and control me tonight. 

“Sebastian.” I panted against his lips like a prayer as I tugged his hair and bounced on him, pressing my body closer. His blunt nails dug into my hips and he let out a long groan.

“Corinne, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I hurt you like that. Please forgive me?” He whimpered against my lips and buried his head in my neck. I slowed my pace and started petting the back of his hair, rocking him. 

“Ssshhh. Of course I forgive you, sweetheart.” I whispered before kissing his temple. “I love you.” I cooed and rubbed his back. 

“I love you too. So much.” He kissed my neck before lifting his head up to look at me. His eyes were filled with remorse and I kissed his forehead. 

“Now, how about we finish what we started?” I chuckled and wiped away tear from his eye. He rolled us over and slowly started thrusting into me again, making me cry out. I buried my head in his neck and anchored myself by spreading my hands against his back and pressing his full weight against me. He started thrusting harder, his body shaking against mine as he rolled his hips. I let out a long groan as pleasure coursed through my body.

“Rin. I need you to come with me. Please.” He begged and kissed my neck, his thrusts erratic and punishingly fast. He thrusted a few final times and spilled into me just as my body clenched. I let out a low moan as my nails dug into his back and my body arched against his, my body shaking. He collapsed against me and rolled over before facing me again. He grabbed my hand and smiled at me sleepily. 

“You’re wearing that loved on look.” He sang quietly, making me giggle.

“You know you’re the only one who can give me this look.” I assured him and rested a hand on his cheek.

“I know. I love you, iubită.” He whispered before kissing the inside of my wrist. 

“I love you too. I replied quietly, my eyes growing heavier by the second.

“Come on. Let’s get to bed.” He murmured and pulled the covers over us. I curled closer to him and laid my head on his chest. The last thing I heard from him before falling asleep was a content sigh.


End file.
